


A Brassidy Interlude

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [15]
Category: Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF, Cassidy Haley (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude with Brad and Cassidy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brassidy Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

“So I saw Kris this morning buying a whole shit load of Pixy Stix.” Cassidy said casually.

“Really now? Did you ask him why?” Brad asked eyes darting curiously over to Cassidy.

“You know I did. He told me that he was sure Adam was a pixie with a Pixy Stix addiction in a past life. I’m not sure if it’s code for something else, but he was adamant about proving it.”

Brad fell over laughing hysterically until tears were streaming his cheeks.

“I’m not really sure what he was on about, but after seeing the Pixy Stix I had a little flashback to a few years ago so I bought some too.”

Brad had finally stopped laughing long enough to take in the latter part of Cassidy’s sentence and he perked his brow.

“So while I now feel like I’ve been hit in the gut from laughing over the image of Adam in a Tink costume holding a wand I also have to wonder what you’re up to.”

Without a word Cassidy got up and walked over to the kitchen table where he dumped his stash when he came in that morning. Brad watched with rapt attention as Cassidy’s long fingers wrapped around several of the powder filled straws.

“Cass.” Brad whined.

Cassidy just smirked and strutted over to where Brad was sitting on the couch. He let his hips sway provocatively for a moment before straddling Brad’s legs. He settled himself onto Brad’s lap and licked his lips as he tore open one of the straws, dropping the rest on the cushion beside him. Brad’s eyes were wide as he stared up at Cassidy’s lithe form above him.

“So several years ago I met a guy who had a candy fetish and he taught me a whole new use for these things. Let me tell you, he made candy powder sexy.” Cassidy purred as he studied Brad’s face.

Brad grabbed Cassidy’s shirt and tugged him forward diving for Cassidy’s lips, but Cassidy used a hand braced on Brad’s shoulder to halt Brad’s movements.

“Cassidy damn it kiss me now.” Brad whined using his Cheeks voice.

“Oh quit being cheeky and be patient just a fucking minute.” Cassidy said as he poured a small amount of the purple powder on his tongue.

Brad was transfixed as the powder hit Cassidy’s tongue and gasped, as it became a deeper purple as it mixed with Cassidy’s saliva. Then he was leaning forward and it was almost like slow motion as Cassidy’s tongue ran along the line of Brad’s lips begging entrance. Brad gladly parted his lips and moaned as the flavor of grape and Cassidy filled his mouth. For several moments they just melted into one another their lips and tongues dancing in an erotic dance of passion as the flavor of grape melted away. Cassidy pulled away breathless, cheeks pink with arousal and poured another generous amount of the powder onto his tongue. Brad’s eyes were slightly glazed over as he tongued some of the powder from Cassidy’s mouth and the dance began again with certain desperation that they both felt. This continued until all of the Pixy Stix had been shared between their wandering tongues. Somehow during this process their shirts had ended up on opposite sides of the room and their sweaty chests pressed together as their bodies began to grind together.

“Who knew that Pixy Stix could be quite so stimulating?” Brad panted against Cassidy’s lips as he grinded his aching erection into Cassidy’s thigh.

“Mmm I told you he made powder candy sexy baby.” Cassidy sighed as he ducked in to devour Brad’s lips once again.


End file.
